Of Grand Canyons, Screaming and Making Out
by Azn-Wemo
Summary: "FANG! YOU ARE AN IDIOT!"  I yelled.  It's been two years since  the book  Angel.  Max is at the Grand Canyon, convinced Fang won't come back.  If he's not coming back, then what's that familiar feeling she has whenever Fang is near?  One-shot.


**Disclaimer: **Sadly enough, I will never own Maximum Ride. I'm not awesome enough to own Max. *pouts* The world is really against me, huh?

"FANG! YOU ARE AN IDIOT!"

I yelled out, standing near the Grand Canyon. It's been two years since I had last seen him and his gang of newbies. I shook my head. Fang left me. He promised me he wouldn't do that again, not after what happened with Ari. So this is how it's going to be, huh? I, Maximum Ride, the butt-kicking warrior is going to die old with a bunch of cats. How nice. Please note my sarcasm.

The rest of the flock was at this vacant house I found a few months ago. After the incident with Dr. Martinez, we've stayed away from every adult that comes in our line of vision. And by flock, I mean, Gazzy, Angel, Iggy, Nudge, Ella and . . . Dylan.

Jeez, could that guy take a hint? I'm _not_ interested. I spread out my wings and jumped, wanting to feel free and devoid of any emotion.

"AHHHH!"

Man, did _that_ feel good. I screamed loudly as I pummeled down, adrenaline coursing through my veins.

Just when I was about 30 feet close to the ground, I veered sharply up, wind slapping my face. My mind flashed back to Washington D.C. when Fang was still here, always staying close to me with that emotionless but heart-stopping face of his. I shut my eyes, flapping my wings in the air.

It hurt to think of him, how he's coping pretty darn well without me. That bum. I sighed. Can't erase the past. I fingered the necklace he gave me. I was tempted to throw it away, especially when I thought we lost Angel but . . .

I felt a familiar prickle on the back on my neck. _No_. I stiffened, my wings beating less hard. It's been _two_ years. He can't. Not now. Not when I got my awesome mojo back and stopped whining over him like a lovesick preteen. Before I knew it, his name flew out my mouth.

"Fang?"

Silence. I knew it. I was hallucinating. Ghosts of my past were haunting me. Tears prickled in the back of my eyes. My mind flew back to the time when we were fourteen, the morning of the day Angel was kidnapped by Ari. I was in the kitchen and that same prickling feeling rose on the back of my neck and I had screamed out,

"WOULD YOU QUIT DOING THAT?"

And he would say –

"Quit what? Breathing?"

Fang?

I didn't dare hope. I'm Max. I'm not optimistic but –oh gosh, am I actually going to –

Yes. Slowly, I turned around, bracing myself for disappointment.

"Fang."

There he was. Flapping those black, feathery wings of his that would always pack a punch. That emotionless face I knew from the back of my hand.

"Max."

There. He said my name. All it took for him to say my dang name and make me break down faster that a broken dam.

"YOU IDIOT!" I yelled, tackling him midair. I punched him again and again, cursing him out. And I did know some words that'll make even the dirtiest sailors cringe.

"YOU LEFT ME AND _NOW_ YOU COME BACK?"

So there. That's how it went. My boyfriend leaves, I mope, he comes back with replacements, I kiss Dylan, we set off a bomb, Angel gets kidnapped, he leaves again and when he comes back two years later, I start attacking him like a deranged piranha instead of heavily making out with him.

I latched onto him like a leech, my arms encircled around him waist underneath his leather jacket that fits him _perfectly._ He hesitantly held me in his arms, saying nothing.

"What? You're not going to say anything? Why're you here, anyway? Don't you have your own flo –"

And that was when he kissed me. So this was me before : =/

And this is me now : ^0^ See the difference?

Of course it was kind of awkward since our wings kept hitting each other and we were making out over the Grand Canyon in the heat_ and_ well, didn't you read how Dylan messed up our relationship (Book _Angel)_.

"You're an idiot," I breathed out as we broke away from our kiss.

"I'm not deaf. I heard you the first time," he murmured, running his hand through his hair, his black eyes lowered.

"So you were watching me the whole entire time like some pedo, huh?"

"Nah, I'm better looking than those sickos. And I'm the same age as you."

He pulled me into another kiss and it was pure bliss . . . that is, until –

"FANG!"

We turned around to see the rest of the flock flying towards us.

"We should probably stop our kissing for now," I said, pulling away from him.

He nodded and held me in a firm grip.

As we flew to the flock, I told Fang,

"Leave me again and I'll rip out your eyeballs with my toes and shove them down your throat."

"About that . . . I left Maya in charge of the flock. If you don't mind, I'll be staying here. And well, let's just say, Maya's more than excited to meet Dylan again."

Fang informed me sheepishly.

To tell him that I didn't mind, I grabbed a fistful of his hair and locked lips with him.

"And _this_ is how it should end," Angel whispered to Nudge, who nodded vigorously. Gazzy and Iggy wolf-whistled loudly while Dylan . . . left and searched for Maya.

~FIN~

Notes: Sorry for this horrible one-shot. Was up for an hour typing this around midnight. So this takes place two years after _Angel._ Hope you like this one-shot. Don't forget to review. This is my first fan fiction so please don't be afraid to criticize me.


End file.
